In the Heat of the Night
by sirius ordo
Summary: This is the reunion between my human cyborg trooper and her mate, Aric on Zakuul. Lemony goodness ahead.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: This is a gift fluffy fiction for Jediserenity82 who requested some Aric fluff to cheer her up._** ** _This is Aric and my human female cyborg trooper, Skye'ash._** ** _Not sure I've ever posted a story with her in it but I hope you enjoy!_**

 **In the Heat of the Night**

 _Aric's POV_

" _We'll both sleep easier tonight,"_ my wife said seductively, as she stepped closer to me.

" _Eventually_ ," I readily agreed, in a husky voice, as I pulled her body flush with mine, still unable to truly believe she was here with me, where she belonged.

Leaning down, I gently pressed my lips to her in our first kiss in five long, lonely years. She desperately returned the gesture. Closing my eyes, I reveled in the moment, the feel of her body, her scent in the air, and the taste of her lips. Gods! It had been way too long!

After breaking the kiss, we stood together, locked eyes, and drank in the presence of the other.

"Aric, I missed you so much."

"Me too," I said, kissing her again. This time it quickly turned hotter and needier. The want to taste her overwhelmed me and when she parted her lips I pushed my tongue into her mouth, making her moan, and try to press herself closer to me.

Lack of air forced us to break the kiss. I rested my forehead against hers, trying to catch my breath. "Need you," I whispered.

"Yes," she agreed, voice filled with desire. Reaching up, she laid a gentle hand on my cheek "but…"

"No," I interrupted her, running a hand down her back and rested it on her butt. "It's been five years, anything else can wait."

She nodded her head and rested it on my chest. "Ok," she whispered.

I knew what she was about to say. We needed to talk and she was right., the air needed to be cleared between us. There were things we both needed to say and apologies that needed to be made but now was not the time. This moment was about us and enjoying the fact that she was in my arms, where she belonged.

"Where's your tent?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Over that way," I said, motioning with my head, "shall we?" kissing the top of her head.

"Definitely," she said, temporarily releasing her hold on me and moving a small distance away. Taking my hand she added, "Let's go."

"Impatient much," I asked with a quirk of my lips.

"It's been five years since I've been with my husband," she said, "So yeah, I'm done waiting."

Pulling her into my side, I wrapped my arm around her as we started to walk towards the tents. "This way," I said.

She cuddled closer and wrapped in arm around my waist as we walked. As we made our way across camp, I noticed my men giving us smiles and knowing looks but we ignored them and kept walking. After a few moments we reached the spot where my tent had stood but now the only thing there was a cleared patch of ground. "What the hell," I growled. My wife wasn't the only one ready for this.

"We moved it," a voice said behind us. I glanced over my shoulder at my XO, who was walking up behind us. "We wanted to sleep tonight," she added with a smile.

"What?" I turned and nearly snarled at the woman. I was quickly losing my patience.

She just grinned wider, not intimidated by my irritation as she pointed over to a tree, a distance from the other tents but still inside the perimeter. "We took the liberty of moving your tent sirs," the woman said in her gravelly voice, "to give you some privacy for your reunion tonight."

"Thank you," Skye said from under my arm. I wasn't letting her leave my side for a while yet.

"You're welcome," my XO added, smiling at Skye. Turning her attention back to me, she added, "Plus, the squad wanted to be able to sleep tonight sir."

Before I could react I felt my wife's arms tightened around me slightly and smiling said, "Dismissed."

"Yes sir," my XO said, as she snapped off a salute and hurried away.

Looking up at me, Skye said, "Come on," pulling on me and directing towards the new location of our tent. "Let's make use of that privacy or I may be forced to take matters into hand right here."

"Frack Skye," I groaned, as I felt my cock twitch and press against my armor.

"Move soldier," she ordered me, heading towards the tent and pulling me along, though I didn't resist.

Stepping around the last tent in the row, we saw our tent sitting a short distance away, under a tree. Though it was presumptuous, I'd have to find a way to show my gratitude to my squad later. This way I didn't have to worry about being overheard. "I'll need to thank them later."

"Yeah," Skye said, turning to me. Reaching up, she pulled my head down and kissed me hard on the lips, the kiss quickly becoming hotter.

Pulling her body close, I ran my hands down her armor clad back and growled in frustration. I wanted, no needed to feel her soft skin but the plates were impeding me. I was done waiting, five years was long enough. My desire for my wife was overwhelming, nearly painful. Grabbing her, I picked her and she wrapped her legs around my waist as she continued to kiss me.

"Need you," she whispered, grinding her armor clad center against me.

"Maker Skye," I groaned. I was so hard it almost hurt. "Not helping."

"I'll help," she said, nipping at the skin under my ear, "Just get us in that tent."

Closing my eyes, I unconsciously tilted my head exposing more of my neck to her efforts. At the same time, I took a deep breath and tried to control my body's reactions to having my wife so close again. Unfortunately for me, both efforts seemed to nullify each other out. I took a second and a third breath, with the fourth I finally felt like I could maybe make it. Steadying myself, I slowly started towards the tent, as she continued to bite my neck.

With a last herculean effort, I pushed the flaps aside and stepped into the darkened tent. Letting go of Skye's legs, she lowered them and stood in front of me, looking up at me with her blue eyes. A quick survey of my tent and I found everything seemed to be in place with the exception of my cot. In place of my usual small camp bed, someone had thrown together a nest of bedding on the ground, making a cozy sleeping area big enough for two. I definitely needed to thank my XO later. Right now I had other things on my mind.

I ran one hand through her dark locks, as the other trailed down her body trying to find the latches on her armor. As the kiss continued, our lust increased and my wife's small hands started working on the releases on my armor. I managed to take her chest armor off without breaking the kiss. Grinning, Skye started backing up toward the sleeping area, at the same time freeing me of my upper armor piece.

The other pieces soon followed, leaving a trail of armor from the tent opening to my bunk on the other side of the small space. Standing next to the small bed on the ground in nothing but the light pieces we were underneath our armor, I grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Skye's sports bra followed leaving her breasts bear to my hungry eyes.

"What the hell?" I growled, when I saw a round scar marring her delicate skin just beneath her ribcage. "What happened?" I asked, touching it with my fingertips. I could feel a fury building deep inside. Someone, and I could guess who, had tried to kill my wife.

"Later," she said, trying to detour me with a kiss.

I groaned into the kiss as her tongue slipped into my mouth, allowing her to distract me for a moment. When we broke apart, gasping for breath, I rested my forehead against hers and asked, "Who did it?"

Sighing she admitted, "Arcann on Asylum."

"Bastard," I growled, body taut with anger, "I'll kill him."

"Gotta beat me to it," she said, stepping closer and wrapping her arms around my waist. "Can we please talk about this later?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to rein in my temper. She was right, this could wait. Right now I had better things to do, like my love to my wife, whom I hadn't seen in five years. After I regained some control, I cupped Skye's cheek and agreed, "You're right," making her smile at me, "but I won't forget about this and we will talk about this," making her frown a little bit. "Later."

"Whatever," she said, with a wicked grin, "I'll bet I can make you forget," she added, running her hands down my chest as she dropped to her knees in front of me.

In one motion she pulled my briefs and pants down, exposing my already hard cock. She licked her lips before leaning forward and taking it into her hot mouth. She grasped the base with one hand and slowly started working my length in and out.

"Fuck," I groaned, closing my eyes and relishing the feeling, something I never thought I'd feel again.

She slowly licked me from top to bottom and back again. Skye circled the tip with her tongue, slowly working her way back down again. I managed to peel an eye open and look down at her, her blue eyes meeting my green ones. With a sexy smile, she worked her way back out to my tip. She winked at me before taking my cock into her mouth until I hit the back of her throat.

Throwing my head back, I groaned, burying my hands in her hair stilling her movements for a moment or I'd come right then. As I regained some control, I loosened my hold on Skye but kept my hands buried in her hair. She began working my length in and out, her hand working what she couldn't take in her mouth. With each time stroke I hit the back of her throat. It had been too long and at this rate, it wasn't going to take long for me to come undone.

Finally feeling the telltale tightening in my balls, I tried to still her movements and warn her, "Skye…stop, stop! Gonna cum!"

She just hummed her understanding but kept working my cock. The feeling was more than I could take and I exploded into her mouth and down the back of her throat. She wasn't detoured; swallowing everything I gave her and licking her lips when I was done.

My orgasm left me so wrung out it was all I could do to stay on my feet. Sensing my distress, Skye moved aside and helped me down on the bed. I'd almost given up all hope of ever having a moment like this again and the feelings were overwhelming me.

After helping me down on the bed, Skye turned her attention to the rest of my clothes. She took off my boots and socks tossing them into a pile. She pushed my pants and briefs off the rest of the way and they joined the growing stack. Grabbing the hem of my shirt, she pulled it over my head and threw it on top of my pants, leaving me naked. Moving up a little, I laid down on top of the covers. Pulling off her boots, Skye joined me, still clad in the pants she wore under her armor. She cuddled into my side, using my shoulder as a pillow.

"That was," I started, running a hand up and down her side, "Mind blowing."

"Thank you," she nearly purred, satisfied with herself.

"Gods, I missed you," I said, shaking my head and smiling at her.

"I missed you too," Skye said, "One of the first things I did was ask Lana about you and Havoc squad but the only thing she'd say was that the squad had gone dark. It was Theron that found you for me."

"Damn," I grumbled, not happy knowing I owed the SIS agent anything.

"What?"

"I owe him."

"Aric," she said, looking up at me with a serious expression on her face, "I've made mistakes in the past but not again, ever! Theron and I are just friends, period and that's all we'll ever be. You're the only man for me."

I just nodded my understanding. Honestly, I had five long, lonely years to realize we had both made mistakes in our relationship. Yes, some of hers were much worse than mine but when she was gone, I would've forgiven her in an instant if it meant I'd have her back with me where she belonged. In the end, I'd long ago forgiven Skye her errors. "We both made mistakes but this is our chance to start over again," I told her.

"Thank you," she whispered, "I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost you."

"Hopefully, you'll never find out," I said, kissing the top of her head. "Now," I said, rolling until I was on top of her, "Let's get you out of these clothes," running my hands down her sides, to the waist band of her pants. I started pushing them down and Skye lifted her hips, so I could slide them off, but the movement caused her hot core to grind against my length, making both of us groan.

"Aric," she whispered, as I settled between her legs, "Gods! It feels so right to feel your weight on top of me."

I rumbled my agreement in my chest as I gently kissed my way down her neck to her pulse point, where her shoulder and neck met. I lathed my tongue against the soft flesh, making Skye whimper in need and crane her neck exposing the skin to me. I growled in the back of my throat at her submissive pose and couldn't resist, my instincts taking over. This was my woman, my mate and I'd show any competitors. Raining kisses on her neck, I found the right spot and bit down, gently at first but when I felt her wiggle underneath me and press herself against my again hard cock, I bit down harder, stilling her movements, unconsciously warning her. Remembering she was human and didn't have fur protecting her flesh, I bit her hard enough to leave a large bruise but not breaking the skin. I ran my tongue along the large mark, soothing away any pain. Anyone that saw my mate the next day would know we'd reaffirmed our bond.

"Gods," she moaned, biting her lip.

"Fuck," I groaned at the wanton image she made under me. With a conscious thought I bucked my hips against her heat and she lustily whimpered again.

Reaching down with one hand, I ghosted a finger across her clit and she inhaled sharply. With a grin, I carefully pushed a finger into her hot core and making her hips buck off the bed at the intrusion. I began working the finger in and out of her. A second digit joined the first and I continued my ministrations. Skye threw her head back and whimpered with need. I scissored my fingers inside her core, trying to stretch and ready her for my length. She was always tight and it had been five years.

When I pushed a third finger into her, Skye wrapped her arms around me and moaned into my ear, "Aric," she said, "Need you…inside me!"

She was soaked and ready for me. I couldn't wait any longer; the need to feel her around me was overwhelming my senses. Lining myself up, I plunged into her waiting heat; hilting myself inside her with one careful stroke.

"Maker," I groaned, as I stilled my movements and waited for Skye's body to adjust to my large size.

When she started moving underneath me, wanting more, I carefully pulled out before shoving my cock deeply into her again. She moaned lustfully and I did it a third time, pushing deeper into her waiting heat.

"Gods," she groaned tossing her head back into the pillow.

When I thrust into her fourth time, her hips met me. I growled and pulled out and shoved back in hard. Her breath caught in the back of her throat sexily and her hips met mine again. Something inside me snapped at the image of my woman wanting me as badly as I needed her. I started slamming my cock into her with abandon and she met me stroke for stroke. We wouldn't last long like this but I was beyond conscious thought, acting solely on instinct.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I felt the pain as Skye's fingernails scrapped down my back with enough force that if I had been human she would have broken the skin. The feeling stirred up something inside me. I growled a warning at her as I hilted myself into her heat with enough force to push her up the bed. She gave me an impish grin in return.

This time I wondered if she did manage to draw blood and she scratched her fingers down my back again, all the way to my butt. She grabbed two handfuls and snuck her nails into my flesh. Somehow, with a powerful thrust of my cock, I pushed myself even deeper into her center, hitting that perfect spot deep inside her. She cried out in need, tossing her head back and exposing her neck and my mark. Moving in and out of her heat, I hit her sweet spot with each hard stroke.

"Aric!" she moaned, heading tossing back and forth. I knew she was close to the edge of her control. One little push and she'd fly over the cliff.

Leaning forward I offered that push, lathing my tongue across the mark on her neck and making her whimper. Timing it perfectly, I thrust into her at the same moment I bit down hard on the same spot I'd marked earlier, this time hard enough to draw blood. That was all it took.

"Aric!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hanging on to me as her walls clamped down on my length buried inside her and her orgasm washed over her.

Any control I had left fled at the feelings washing over me and dragging me under. Without loosening my hold on her neck, I set an erratic and brutal pace slamming into her heat with each stroke. After a few more thrusts I felt the tingle in my balls signaling my imminent orgasm. With a load roar, I came deep inside my mate, filling her with my essence.

When I was finally empty, I stilled my movements and buried my face in her neck as I tried to catch my breath. Taking deep breaths, I could scent her blood in the air. As I soothed the wound I'd made on her neck, I could taste the salt of her sweat.

"Keep that up," she whispered, as she gently ran her finger tips over the fur on my scalp, "And we won't get a chance to catch our breath."

"Give me a minute," I laughed, carefully pulled m cock out her heat, and carefully rolled off of her. Reaching out an arm, I pulled her into my side and she burrowed her head into my shoulder, sighing in contentment.

"Damn," I cursed myself, when I saw the large bloody mark on her neck. I wanted to mark her, not hurt her. "I'll get some kolto for this," trying to move to the edge of the makeshift bed.

"No," she declared firmly, "You won't," not letting me move from my spot.

"Why not?" I asked, curious.

"I want everyone to see I'm your mate, that we're bonded," she said, "Erase any doubt anyone may be harboring.

"Theron," I growled in my chest, agitation growing.

"No," she said softly, "Theron and I have talked. He knows how badly I feel for breaking my vows last time and he'd never, ever put me in that position again," she explained. "He's a good friend and the only person I trusted to have my back while we've been apart."

I could smell her conviction and I knew she'd never break her vow to me again. We were mates for life and no one would come between us again, though I wasn't sure if the SIS agent really understood that. "Who then?" I asked.

She shrugged, "Lana, among others," she said, "I'm not sure she's comfortable with the idea that my mate is a Cathar, not that I care what she thinks." Skye kissed my chest, trying to comfort me. "It doesn't matter."

"She," I started but Skye stopped me.

"The only thing that matters is us. We're finally together again and I won't let anything change that," she declared.

"Me either," I said with a small smile, as I kissed the top of her head, "Me either…."

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this! When I started this I planned just a one shot but who knows, maybe there will be more of Skye'ash and Aric's reunion. Review and let me know what you thought!


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: When I started this, I didn't realize it would be multiple chapters. Ah well! Hope you enjoy! This is definitely NSFW!**_

 **In the Heat of the Night**

 _Skye's POV_

I was drifting in a contented haze, lying in Aric's arms for the first time in five years. I was satisfyingly sore and I could feel his mark on my neck. I'd be happy to stay this way forever, not that the universe would let us. I'd just enjoy it while I still could.

Opening my eyes I looked up at my handsome husband, gently running my fingertips along his now more prominent jaw line. The years hadn't been easy on him and it showed. Aric was lean to begin with but during my absence he'd lost a significant amount of weight. He'd also acquired a few more lines and wrinkles. It broke my heart that I had caused him so much worry and stress. From this point out, I vowed if it was within my power, I'd never leave him again.

When Aric moved beside me I smiled softly, readying to ask him to stay in bed with me. Before I could I felt his hands on my breasts, tweaking a nipple. He sucked the other into his mouth and gently nipped the flesh, soothing it with his tongue. It felt wonderful and I sighed contentedly, apparently encouraging him. He lavished attention on both until my nipples were so hard it almost hurt.

"Aric," I whined, meeting his eyes.

He didn't answer; instead grinning at me, he slowly slid down my body and settled between my legs. Pushing them up, Aric exposed my womanhood to his hungry gaze. I bit my lip at the look of wanton need on face. He looked at my pussy like a starving man did a thick steak, like he was going to eat me up.

"Fuck," I groaned, breathing becoming unsteady.

"Not yet," he replied hoarsely, with a last, almost feral grin, which let me know I was in serious trouble. My husband leaned down and kissed my hot core, tonguing ghosting across my clit.

I groaned and threw my head back against the pillow, hips coming up off the bed.

With one hand Aric gently pulled back my folds and exposed my hot center. As he started to lavish attention on my flesh, I heard him growl from deep inside and I matched the sound with a whimper of need. The sounds were driving up my own passion.

"Aric," I moaned, "please," I said grabbing hold of the sheets, as I thrust my hips up into his face.

He didn't respond, instead my husband continued to lick and suck my sensitive flesh driving me to ever higher heights of desire. My back arched off the bed when his wet tongue first darted into my heat.

"Need," I nearly whined, tossing my head back and forth and wrapping my hands tighter into the fabric underneath me.

"Gods," he groaned, "Love tasting me inside you."

"Aric!" I pleaded more insistently, hips coming off the bed.

Seeming to sense what I was trying to tell him, Aric slipped his tongue deeper into me and slowly began to work it in and out of me. He slipped it in harder and faster, driving us both wild. I was a sweaty, needy mess when he swept a finger across my swollen clit.

"Gah!" Panting, I bit my lower lip.

With a few more strokes, Aric drove me off the edge and I flew apart. I came hard, gasping for breath and thrusting my hips, meeting him stroke for stroke. My orgasm rolled over me in waves that seemed to keep coming, as he purred and lapped at my center. Before I could come down from my high, he grabbed my legs and flipped me over on to my stomach.

He ordered me, "On your knees."

Following his directions explicitly, I knelt on the bed on the bed in front of him. Grabbing the back of my neck, he forced my head down to the bed and my ass into the air. "Don't move until I tell you."

I nodded my understanding as he pushed my legs further apart and moved in behind me. He pressed his already rock hard cock was against my dripping entrance. Wrapping his hands around my waist, he pulled me back and slammed into my hot and ready center. He mounted me in one hard stroke, sheathing his length deep inside, making me cry out at the feeling.

Stopping for a moment, I heard Aric take a couple of deep breaths and mumble, "You're so tight…perfect" and "hot and wet."

Just when I felt like I wouldn't be able to wait any longer, he started to move, slowly pulling his shaft almost all the way out. I whimpered at the feeling of loss but Aric didn't make we wait. In a powerful move, that rocked my body, he buried himself in me again. Before I could even react he did it a second and a third time, yanking me back into each stroke and going deeper into my center each time.

Falling into a rhythm, Aric continued to pound into my willing body, each stroke seemingly harder than the last and working off years of pent up frustrations in the process. As he continued, he feelings were growing ever more intense and everything but this moment started to grey and blur. Nothing else mattered but my husband.

I could feel my orgasm quickly starting to build. The fire in my belly was building to a fever pitch until it was nearly unbearable. My body was tense and needy; right on the cusp of release, when I felt Aric slap my ass hard, shattering the moment. "What?" I nearly growled with frustration.

I felt the sting when he spanked my butt again. It startled me but my body was passed being patient and I groaned in frustration at the lost orgasm. Damn, I needed to cum bad!

Smacking my ass hard a few more times, Aric reached down, wrapped my long dark hair around his fist. "Come here," he snarled at me, giving me permission and forcing me up at the same time.

I could feel the hard planes of his chest pressed against my back. Nipping my ear lobe, he breathily whispered into my ear, "You can't come until I give you permission." He bit my ear lobe a little harder making me moan. "Understand?" he asked.

"Yes," I whimpered. I wasn't sure how long I could last but I'd try to hold off my treacherous body.

"Good girl," he said, pulling my hair, turning my head a little more towards him, and kissing me. His tongue shoved past my lips, pillaging my mouth and taking what he wanted, what he needed. Reaching down with his free hand, Aric cupped a breast and played with my nipple as he kissed me.

I needily moaned into his mouth and I felt his cock twitch inside of me. Trying to ease the growing ache inside me, my body unconsciously reacted to his small movement, rocking against his length.

Breaking the kiss, Aric thrust into me, and whispered, "Want this?"

"Yes," I said softly, "Please."

Lowering me back down until my hands rested on the bed, he set a steady pace, thrusting his cock into my hot core, in and out, over and over. Gradually as his passion built, his movements became more and more erratic, each thrust trying to go deeper than the last, marking me deep inside.

"Aric," I pleaded with him, each of his movements rocking my body back and forth. "Need," I started but I seemed to lose the ability to continue. My passion climbing to such a height that I couldn't speak, just react to the feelings in my body.

Without forethought, I turned my head and submissively offered my neck to my husband. The image of me giving myself to him drove him over the edge. Releasing his hold on my hair, he grabbed both of my shoulders and with a powerful stroke he shattered inside me.

"Skye!" he shouted, "Cum with me!" as his orgasm overwhelmed him. Leaning forward, he bit my offered neck and filled me with his hot cum, the feeling of his warmth quickly spreading inside of me.

Pushing back into him, I came screaming my own release. My walls clamping down tight on his cock and my own orgasm overwhelming me.

"Fuck," he growled, as my pussy milked him of every last drop. He filled me and I felt some of his cum run down the inside of my legs.

Finally spent, we fell into an exhausted pile of sweaty limbs on the bed. Aric rolled underneath me and I laid half sprawled across his chest. We lay together slowly coming down from our high and trying to catch our breath.

"I love you," I finally managed to say.

"I love you too," he answered. Noticing the new mark on the other side of my neck, close to my shoulder, he asked, "I didn't injure you did I?"

"No," I assured him, "I'm going to hurt tomorrow but it will be well worth it," dragging a hand across his chest and down his abs.

"Good," he said, rubbing his hand down my back to my ass. He cupped a cheek and added, "I'm not done with you yet."

"Oh gods," I whimpered the promise, overwhelmed at the idea…

TBC

 _ **As always…thank you for reading and please feed my muse….review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This one is still dominate Aric it's just a little…different than most. I hope you enjoy it. I'd like to thank Jediserenity82 for beta'ing this for me! And reviews are greatly appreciated!**

 **In the Heat of the Night**

 **Chapter 4**

Slowly opening my eyes, I glanced at Aric lying on the bed beside me, my head was resting on his shoulder and our legs were tangled together. He had his arm wrapped around me and he was holding me close to his side. If I moved or was moved, he'd notice.

Taking the opportunity, I studied the gorgeous body on display before me. Though the intervening years had left their mark on Aric, he was still incredibly handsome, at least to me. He had always been tall and muscular but now he was exceptionally lean, without an ounce of fat on him. His chest, like the rest of him, was covered in a layer of brown fur, though it grew progressively thinner across his abs and down to his slender waist, where it became a happy trail leading to his promised land. Licking my lips in anticipation, my eyes eagerly followed the trail south to Aric's cock lying against his leg. He was very well-endowed, his member long and proportionally thick, his balls heavy beneath it. Better, he knew well how to best use his attributes to bring pleasure to both of us.

My breath caught in the back of my throat at the thoughts; I was pleasantly, achingly sore and felt like I could still feel him buried deeply inside me. He had left his mark on me, in more ways than one. I loved it when he let his dominate side show and took charge of our lovemaking. While not technically a submissive, I found it incredibly hot to cede control to him in the bedroom. I was getting wet just remembering him pinning me to the bed and couldn't hold back a whimper of need.

"See something you like?"

"Definitely," I purred, reaching out and wrapping my hand around his cock.

He hissed and his hips involuntarily bucked off the bed, into my hold. Watching me with hooded eyes, he growled, "Then take what you want."

Biting my lower lip, I slowly slid my hand up and down his length. With just a stroke or two, Aric's cock was hard and erect, jutting out from his body proudly. Using my thumb, I caressed a vein running along the back of his member, tip to base and back. Each pass of my hand, I could feel my womanhood grow hotter, wetter… again. Only this man, this Cathar, my husband could do this to me, make me so wanton with need. He'd left his mark on me, inside and out. I was scratched, bruised, bitten and so sore in the best ways possible. I wondered if I'd be able to walk tomorrow but I didn't care. He was the only thing that mattered and just the sight of him could still make me want him again.

Continuing to stroke his cock, I moved up his body and fiercely kissed him. My tongue pushed past his lips and plundered his mouth. Panting for breath, I moved on, kissing along his jawline to his ear, sucking on the tip. Aric groaned in response but didn't do anything else. Licking along the edge of his ear, I whispered huskily, "You make me so fucking hot. I need to feel your cock buried inside me again."

"Fuck," he groaned.

"We will," I whispered, "soon."

As I kissed and nipped my way down his neck, Aric tipped his back, easing my access. Reaching his pulse point, I concentrated on the spot, sucking and lathing my tongue across it. Drawing a large bit of flesh into my mouth, I bit down hard, trying to mark him, like he had marked me. I wasn't sure I'd succeed, his fur gave him protection but I wanted the world to know he was taken.

Startled, Aric's hips bucked off the bed and he growled a pain filled warning, "Skye," but he made no move to stop me.

Lathing my tongue across the bruise, I nipped him hard a second time hoping to darken my mark. "Mine," I told him.

"Always yours," he agreed, head still tipped back.

Satisfied, I ran my tongue along his clavicle to the center of his chest. I rained kisses down his sternum, stopping at his nipples. Turning my attention to his left nipple, I licked and sucked it, making the skin turn into a hard pebble. Next, I started on the other, drawing it into my mouth, sucking until it was hard and Aric was panting with need and fisting his hands in the sheets.

Wrapping his hand around mine on his cock, he said, "Harder! You won't break it."

Doing as he directed, I gripped his length harder and stroked him with fervor. Arching his back, Aric thrust his length into my hold, driving himself ever closer to the edge. I loved that my touch caused my stoic husband's self-control to snap.

"Need more," he panted, back again resting on the bed. "Straddle me," he ordered me, wrapping a hand around my waist.

I complied readily, shifting my legs to rest along either side of him. Rocking back and forth, I tweaked one of his nipples and nibbled an earlobe, making him groan. "What next?" I whispered, moving back until I felt his length pressing against my opening.

Closing his eyes, I watched Aric struggling to regain some of his waning self-control, both hands again gripping the sheets. "Need…inside you….now!" he said in a low, heated voice.

Needing no further direction, I sat back, impaling myself on his cock, burying him deeply inside my heat.

"Fuck," he moaned, pushing his head back into the pillow.

I groaned at the feeling of being stretched and filled again. I was still a bit sore from our earlier activities but after a few moments that quickly faded and I was overwhelmed with a lustful need for my husband. "Aric," I whimpered, when the need to move was almost too much to bear.

Taking a breath, he directed, "Move…slowly."

Sighing in relief, I started grinding myself on his member. At first I set an unhurried, steady pace, up and down, in and out. I loved feeling him slide into me, pushing deeper and making me wetter with each stroke.

Watching me take pleasure from using his body, grasped one of my hands and guided it to my breast. Gently massaging the top of the hand on my breast, he said, "Play with your boobs, enjoy yourself."

Reaching up with the other hand, I fondled my breasts, touching them both as I continued to slowly move my hips. I made a little sound of pleasure in the back of my throat.

"Circle a nipple with a fingertip."

Following his direction, I ran my fingertips around my left nipple, the stimulation making it pebble. I inhaled sharply and bit my lip.

"Now the other."

Using the other hand, my fingers ran over the sensitive flesh of my right nipple until it was as hard as the left. The feeling sent a zing to my pussy, making it wetter and hotter.

"Both hands," he said lustily. Watching me was turning Aric on. "Gods! That's hot!" he added, as I did as he instructed.

"Aric," I moaned, a fire building in my tummy.

"Arch your back," he panted, eyes locked on me. "Tip your head back."

The change in position caused his cock to hit a new spot inside me, making me whimper needily.

"Reach back and grab my legs," he said. I wasn't sure how he could sound calm. The fire in my belly had grown to a damned inferno. "Roll... " he started but a groan caused him to pause. "Roll your hips."

I started rolling my hips in a languid, sexy movement. I felt like I was going to explode but I refused to stop. After a minute or two, my pace had become harder, edgier, pushing us both higher into the heavens.

"Sit forward," he ground out between clenched teeth. Aric's own control was hanging on but a tattered string. "Hands on my chest."

Sitting up, I put my hands on his pecs and continued rolling my hips. Again, the change caused him to hit deeper inside my heat and another wave of pleasure washed over us. I dug my fingers nails into his, through his fur until they bit into his flesh.

"Fuck Skye," he hissed at the pain but it quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. "Gods, harder!"

I rode his cock, hard and fast. My movements became uncoordinated and I could feel my orgasm starting to build to dizzying heights deep inside my core. It wouldn't take much more to push me over the edge.

"That's it!" he managed. "Gods, you're beautiful." Finally reaching up, he touched me, running a hand through my dark hair. His touch was the final piece and I shattered with his touch.

"Aric!" I screamed, feeling my walls spasm around his cock as my orgasm finally pulled me under. I rode out the feelings, enjoying each and every moment of something we'd both been denied by the universe for way, _way_ too long.

Just as I was finishing, my husband wrapped his hands around my waist and thrust up into my heat, not about to let me come down from my high. I was sweat soaked and worn out, but my body reacted to Aric's movements, heat again pooling in my nether regions.

He set a bruising pace... literally. I was sure his hold on my waist would leave more bruises on my skin, but neither of us cared at the moment. He powerfully thrust up into my heat, while at the same time yanking me down on his cock. It felt he was going deeper with each stroke and driving our passions into space.

I was so lost in my own passions, that I nearly missed it when Aric's control finally snapped. Though I didn't think it was possible, his grip tightened and he pulled me down on his cock with what seemed the last of his strength. He came with a roar.

"Skye!"

He spilled himself deep inside my womanhood. I could feel the warmth of his essence filling me and sending me into another mind blowing climax.

"Gods!" I cried, as my walls clenched down on his cock, making Aric inhale sharply at the feeling. My insides milked him for every last drop until I was full and the evidence of our lovemaking was running down the insides of my legs.

As the waves washed over me, I felt physically drained. My arms seemed to become boneless and I lay down on Aric's heaving chest. I tried to regain some strength and catch my breath. "Love you," I managed between breaths.

"Love you too," he answered. Pressing a kiss to the crown of my head, "You're my life."

"Don't think I can move," I told him. I was still lying draped across his chest with his softening cock still buried inside of my womanhood.

"That's fine," he said, with a laugh. "Don't want you too. Just rest," he added, pressing another kiss to the top of my sweat soaked hair.

I could feel my husband, I was content. As he started carding his hands through my hair, my eyes closed and I started to drift off….

 **TBC**

As always reviews, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for their patience. I know its taken me awhile to get back to this one. Hopefully, your still reading and following along. I'd also like to thank Jediserenity82 for beta'ing for me.**_

 **In the Heat of the Night**

 **Chapter 4**

 _Aric's POV_

Lying awake, I let my fingertips wander up and down my wife's spine, reassuring myself she was still here with me. I was terrified that if I went to sleep, I'd wake up to find it was just another dream. I'd been plagued by them over the years; images of my lost wife flashing through my head, tormenting me. Dreams where I finally found her, saved her, held her and told her I loved her. I'd ache after dreams where I made love to her again, after so many lonely years. If I was awake, touching her, feeling her then it wasn't another dream and she couldn't disappear on me.

I used all my senses to reassure myself she was here. Hearing—my ears caught the little sounds and moans Skye made in her sleep. Taste—the salty tang of her essence was still on my tongue and filling my mouth. Smell—the cloying scent of our lovemaking hung heavy in the air around us. Sight—keeping my eyes open, I could see her dark hair fanned out over my chest.

By far the strongest sense right now was touch. My cock was still buried inside Skye. I could feel the heat of her surrounding me, enticing me, tempting me. The small movements she made in her sleep arousing me, making me hard again. We'd already made love three times this evening but after so many years alone, I needed and wanted her again.

Wrapping my arms around her, I gently and carefully flipped us over, so I was on top and her small body was pinned underneath me. I made sure we stayed we stayed connected in the most intimate of ways. I wasn't ready to lose that connection with her. Taking a few breaths, I tried to calm myself but the need to take her was growing again.

Pushing Skye's hair back from her neck, I could see the deep bruising my marks left on her skin and it stirred something primal, deep inside me. Leaning closer, I kissed the damaged flesh and ran the tip of my tongue over the area, soothing it. Skye moaned underneath me, still asleep but tipping her head aside, granting me better access. I moaned at her unconscious permission and instinctive submissive pose.

My woman… a leader and a warrior. She was so strong for everyone, protecting the weak and standing up for the downtrodden. She was so strong for the outside world but here in our bed, so ready to submit to me… just me and only me.

"Frack," I growled softly, aroused at the thought.

I carefully started pulling back out of my wife but she whined in protest. Glancing down, I noticed she was still asleep, yet her body was well aware of me and the loss of contact. Leaving just the tip of my cock inside her body, I thrust into her but never went deep, until she groaned and moved, trying to force me deeper into her heat. Grinning, I pulled all the way out again. In one powerful stroke, I snapped my hips forward, hilting myself deep in her hot core, stretching and filling her.

Back arching off the bed, Skye came awake with a shout. "Aric!"

"Skye," I answered, thrusting into her center at a steady rate.

"Last I can remember, I was on top," she panted.

"You fell asleep," I whispered, as I nibbled on her ear lobe, "started making these sexy noises and moving with me still inside you, made me hard again."

"Was dreaming about you," she gasped out, wrapping her long luscious legs around my waist, pulling me closer.

"Good dreams, I hope."

"The best," she admitted, biting her lip. "But I was afraid it was all a dream."

"Skye… "

"There were dreams," she admitted, eyes filling with unshed tears.

"Skye," I tried again, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. I hated seeing her in pain.

"I saw you die," she sucked in a painful gasp of air. "I saw everyone die."

"Now you know, they were only dreams," I murmured softly, resting my hand against her cheek.

"I've been so alone," she confessed, a single tear streaking down her cheek. "I asked about you but the only thing Lana would say was that Havoc had gone dark."

I didn't try to stop the growl that rumbled low in my chest at the mention of the Sith. It seemed she was still meddling in our relationship, trying to keep us apart. I'd deal with her later. No one hurt Skye and got away with it.

"I'm here now," I said, running a hand along her cheek.

"I know," she whispered, turning into the touch, as I twirled her hair around my finger, "Still hurting."

I rested my forehead against hers and closed my eyes. "I'm here," I whispered, hilting myself deep into her heat, I paused, "I'm not going anywhere."

"It's just," Skye started, but moaned when I circled the tip of a finger around her nipple. "…that's cheatin'," she panted.

"And you love it," I said, running my finger across her tender flesh, making it pebble. "Just worry about here and now."

"Try," she nodded, biting her lip and arching into me.

"Kriff," I mumbled, feelings overwhelming me. The low sexy sounds she was making were driving me crazy. My need for her was climbing steadily, as I moved inside her slowly.

Our hands and mouths wandered, exploring each other, reacquainting ourselves with someone we'd lost for too long. Touching and being touched, kissing, nipping and biting… it took all my willpower to keep from coming to early.

"Not going to last," I growled, burying myself in Skye's body, over and over.

"Me either," she moaned, meeting me stroke for stroke. Wrapping her arms around my shoulders, she pulled herself as close and nipped my ear. "Fuck me," she breathily whispered.

I adjusted our position, pushing her legs up and hooking them over my shoulders. I drove myself deeper into her core with each powerful stroke. My pace grew ever more frantic as I chased my release. Finally I felt the telltale tingling the signaled my imminent orgasm

"Skye!" With a last powerful snap of my hips, I came inside her.

"Aric!" she echoed me, following me over the edge and into the bliss of oblivion.

Her powerful walls clamped down on my cock, milking me for every drop. Our juices mingled and joined together, spilling out of Skye's already full core. I could feel the heat of us, spill out and run down our joined bodies.

Finished and overwhelmed, I laid on top of Skye, resting my weight on one of my forearms, trying to catch my breath. This experience had run the gamut of emotions, from comforting, to passionate, and ending with hard and demanding.

Finally able to breathe, I gently removed myself from Skye, groaning at the loss of heat surrounding me. I rolled off of her, though still needing physical contact with my wife, I pulled her so she was resting on my chest. "I love you," I whispered into her ear.

"I love you too," she said, cuddled into my chest "But… "

"But what?"

"We stink."

"What?"

Smiling, she nuzzled her nose against me and answered, "We reek of sweat and sex."

"We do," I agreed, grinning. I loved the idea of my scent lingering on her skin. It appealed to the more feral side of my personality. That everyone would know she was taken, _mine._

"Stop that," she reprimanded me, slapping my shoulder.

"Stop what?"

"Grinning like a madman." She knew me to well.

"Can't help it," I said, stroking her back. "Love that you smell like me."

"So everyone knows who I belong too?"

"Exactly," I agreed, smirking.

"I'm still marked," she replied, pointing at her neck. "No hiding those."

"I can get some kolto for them," I offered again, concerned. They were dark and quite large.

Touching the spot gingerly, Skye said, "No you won't. I like it."

My heart swelled at the sentiment, that she loved me enough to proudly wear my marks. I kissed her sweat soaked hair. "Love you too."

"Love you," she sighed contentedly. "But I'm grimy, sweaty and I stink. I need a shower."

Laughing, I finally gave in gracefully. "Okay, okay. We have some showers nearby."

"Good," Skye said, gingerly climbing off me and sitting up. "Let's go."

"Now?"

"Yes now," she answered, swinging her legs off the bed. "Before everyone gets up and the camp gets busy."

I could see the logic. Sitting up, I swung my legs off the bed and stood up. Grabbing my pants I pulled them on, along with my boots. Looking around, I found my shirt and yanked it on over my head. Turning, I looked at Skye, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly, "Just sore."

I couldn't stop myself from smirking at her.

"And yeah, it's your fault!"

Laughing, I grabbed the sheet of the bed and draped it over Skye's shoulders. "Wrap this around you and I'll carry you there."

"I can walk," she stubbornly argued.

"I know, but this is easier on you." When she looked like she was going to continue arguing with me, "Let me take care of you, please."

"Fine," she sighed, smiling. She wrapped the sheet around her body and waited for me to pick her up.

"Thank you," I said softly, as I slipped an arm under her knees and behind her shoulders, picking her up effortlessly. My wife was light—too light. Skye had always been small but this was more than that. She had been giving everything to those around her but no one had been looking out for her well-being. That would end now—it was my job to take care of her.

"Aric?" she questioned, as if sensing my agitation.

Shaking my head to clear it, I said, "Nothing, we'll talk about it later." I didn't want anything to ruin my first night back with my wife. This was almost a dream…. and I was unbelievably living it.

"Let's get you cleaned up," I added, heading for the door of the tent…

 **TBC**

 _ **Reviews, comments, and reblogs are greatly appreciated and uesd to feed my ever hungry muse.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I was inspired to write this chapter for Jediserenity82 birthday! A little fluffy smut! Happy Belated Birthday now! Hope you enjoyed it. Also thank you to Jediserenity82 for beta'ing this for me. Hope everyone enjoys it. And as always reviews, comments and reblogs are greatly appreciated.**

 **In the Heat of the Night**

 **Chapter 5**

 _Skye's POV_

"Ready?"

Checking the sheet, I made sure I was covered before nodding. "Yeah," I said as I laid my head on his shoulder. I was tired, and badly needed a shower, but it was oh so worth it. My husband was where he belonged, back at my side.

Pressing a feather light kiss to my forehead, he adjusted my weight before shouldering the tent flap aside, and stepping outside. As I relaxed in his arms, his eyes quickly surveyed the area, checking for any possible threats. Not finding any in the well defended camp, my husband started across the open area as I closed my eyes and snuggled my face into his neck. I trusted him implicitly with my safety. If it was within Aric's power, he'd never let anything happen to me.

I'd missed this; not just the sex, which was mind blowing as always, but just having Aric near, having his support, love, attention and dedication. I'm not sure how I'd gotten through these last few months without him. I never wanted to do it again. He was my partner and my lover, but most importantly, he was my best friend.

"It's not much," Aric rumbled, pushing aside a tent flap and stepped inside, "but it's not roughing it either."

Opening my eyes, I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked around. He was right. The floor was covered by portable metal flooring. There were four self-contained shower units lined along one wall, while four toilet units lined the other. On the far wall was a large rack of towels and toiletries, plus a large basket for used laundry. A row of benches filled the center of the room. It was utilitarian but served its purpose and in my military career I'd seen and used worse. There were many times while planet side, that Havoc squad endured conditions that made this look like heaven.

"Looks wonderful," I said. "After our...activities this evening, I'm sweaty, grimy and sore. I just need to clean up."

I could feel the feral purr from deep inside Aric's chest, and I didn't need to look to know he had a smug, self-satisfied smirk on his face. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," I shook my head and gently smacked his shoulder.

"You didn't stop me." he commented, arching an eyebrow. "In fact, you seemed to be enjoying it as much as I was."

I couldn't stop the slight blush that crept up my neck. He was right. "I can't describe how much I've missed you."

"You did a good job showing me."

"Maybe," I answered, my cheeks were reddening with slight embarrassment. The was something I badly needed to feel alive again, to feel whole. "But it wasn't just the physical side of our relationship that I missed." Without taking his eyes off of me, Aric raised an eyebrow expectantly. "I missed having you at my side, your unwavering support, your strength, and your love." Reaching up, I gently touch his cheek with my fingertips, "I love you so much."

Before he closed his eyes and shook his head, I saw the tears he'd do his best to never shed fill his eyes. After a moment, he cleared his throat and answered huskily, "I love you, too. You're my life Skye, and when you were gone, I thought it was over."

"Aric," I whispered, my heart breaking for him.

"No," he kissed my forehead, "I don't want to dwell on it. You're here. Let's enjoy this moment."

I couldn't agree more. Honestly, I didn't care to think of the past; the nightmares, and the sleepless nights missing him since I'd been thawed. Resting my head on his shoulder, I reveled in his presence.

Taking my silence as agreement, Aric stepped further inside and sat me down on one of the benches. "Hold tight while I get it ready for us."

Tugging the sheet tighter around me, I watched him move around the tent. Walking over to the storage shelves, Aric picked up some toiletries and towels for us. He put the towels on the bench next to me and the rest of the supplies in a cubby in the 'fresher. He turned the water on and turned back to me. He sat down on the bench and pulled off his boots. Having not bothered with socks earlier, he stood and grasped the hem of his shirt and yanked it over his head. My breath caught in the back of my throat and I bit my lip with anticipation. I knew what was under there.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked with a smirk, pleasure evident in his tone.

"Very much," I admitted, my eyes still glued on to his hands and any movements he made. "But don't stop."

I could feel his eyes on me as he slowly unfastened the button and pushed down the zipper. He hooked his thumbs into waistband of his pants and stopped. When I couldn't handle the anticipation anymore, I glanced up at his face. His eyes were intense with lust and desire, but I couldn't miss the smirk on his lips. He was teasing me, dammit. "Not fair Aric," I complained.

"Not trying to be fair," he rumbled.

My eyes dropped back to his waist as he pushed the fabric down over his slim hips. I held my breath in excitement as the fabric dipped lower. It got harder and harder to breathe as the fur on his stomach thinned, the closer we got to the promised land. I was out of breath when he shoved them down and his manhood was revealed in all its masculine glory. I licked my lips at the sight of his long, thick cock, nestled between the heavy curls and fur and his balls hang underneath. He was gorgeous.

My body immediately responded. The heat between my legs grew to almost unbearable levels, making me slick with need. After a hot night of lovemaking, I was bruised and sore. At this rate I was pretty sure it would be difficult to walk in the morning. After everything though, just the sight of him made me hot. Gods, I wanted him again!

"Aric," I moaned breathlessly, leaning closer to him, wanting to taste him.

"No," Aric said, reaching out and stopping me with a gentle hand on my cheek. "You wanted to shower off and I need to take care of you."

Taking the edges of the sheet from my grasp, Aric pulled them apart and let it pool on the bench at my side. He sucked in a breath and stared at my breasts before traveling down my stomach to my womanhood. "Gods," he groaned as his cock swelled.

Watching his body's reaction to mine, I slowly dragged my tongue along my lips, remembering the taste of him there.

"Skye," he panted, and edge of warning in his voice, "If you keep doing that we'll never get in the shower."

"And?" I questioned, looking up at him. I was quickly rethinking my need for that shower.

He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "As much as I'd love to bend you over that bench and take you hard," I whimpered needily at the suggestion, "Sweaty, grimy, smelly ring any bells? And as much as I hate to admit it, you're right. We stink."

Closing my eyes, I tried to banish the image Aric's words had conjured, and rein in my rampaging hormones. I could almost feel him pressing into me from behind, his hands wrapped around my waist as he sank into me, filling me. Frack! The imagery wasn't helping.

"Skye," he nearly growled.

"Hmmm?" Pulled from my daydreaming, I opened my eyes, and was met by the sight of his now rock hard cock standing out proudly from his body.

"Frack!" he muttered, stepping closer and tipping up my chin. "Can…. smell…," his voice trailed off as he desperately pressed his lips to mine. Not wasting a moment, he deepened the kiss, his tongue tasting and exploring me. The need for air finally forced him to break the kiss and rest his forehead against mine. "I'd forgotten just how overwhelming your scent can be."

I could feel my cheeks flush. It was easy to forget my Cathar husband's sense of smell was much better than mine. To me he was Aric, my husband first and foremost, my handsome mate and that was what mattered the most.

"You're adorable when you blush."

"Ugh," I huffed. "I'm not adorable. Beautiful, maybe… tough if I have to be, but I'm not adorable. That's how people describe a cute puppy or baby."

"Sorry," Aric smirked at me. "Like this…. smelling like this…. you'll always be adorable to me." He kissed the end of my nose. I rolled my eyes at him. Aric's smile just grew. "Not helping your case, Skye." I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed and his voice dropped in warning, "Keep sticking it out and I'll make you use it."

"Aric," I groaned, his words immediately firing my imagination and taking us full circle when body reacted again. I knew just what part of Aric that I wanted to lick like a lollipop. I bit my lip and sheepishly broke eye contact as my blush spread.

"Definitely not helping now," he rumbled with an edge to his voice. "Smell so damned hot."

"What?!" I asked startled when he suddenly reached down and easily picked me up off the bench. "Put me down!" I demanded. "I can walk on my own!"

"No," he answered simply as he stepped toward the shower. He softened his tone. "Just let me take care of you." I sucked in a breath, prepared to argue when he stopped me cold with a few whispered, "I need too, please."

I kissed his cheek in response and relaxed in his hold. If our forced separation had been hard on me, and I had only truly been awake for a few months of it, then it had to be nearly impossible for Aric. I couldn't imagine, didn't want to imagine believing he was dead for five long years. I'm not sure I'd survive it. If he needed this small thing, who was I to deny him.

Without another word, Aric stepped into the shower and the warm water washed over me. I sighed and nearly melted. The hot water against my sore muscles felt wonderful. "Mmmmmmm," I muttered, turning my face into the spray.

"Nice?"

"Yes," I answered, enjoying the heat. "I needed this."

"Me too," Aric nearly purred. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly, and added, "I'm going to put you down so we can get you cleaned up." I groaned in protest but nodded my understanding. Aric slowly lowered my legs until my toes were touching the wet floor. My legs were sore and when I wobbled on my feet he whispered into my ear, "I got you, just lean against me."

I knew Aric would always catch me if he could. Leaning into him, I let the heat of the water loosen and soothe my worn-out muscles. When I finally felt strong enough, I straightened up and reached for the soap.

Stopping me with a gentle touch to the hand, Aric said, "I got this. Just enjoy."

"Okay," whispered, slowly lowering my arm.

"Start at the top and work my way down," Aric said as he adjusted the shower head. He tilted my head back into the water and ran his through my dark locks, making sure they were all soaked. Reaching around me, he picked up the shampoo bottle and squirted a small amount into the palm of his hand. Putting the bottle back, he began to work it into a nice lather, before massaging my scalp with his fingertips and working it out to the tips of him hair. Adjusting the shower head again, he rinsed out the suds.

"So beautiful," he muttered, as he picked up the bottle of conditioner and repeated the process.

By the time he finished with my hair, I couldn't stop the small, needy noises I made. Between the press of my husband's hard body behind me and the feeling of his hands working through my hair, was making me weak in the knees. By the time he was finished, I was leaning heavily against him again.

"That was," I said, biting my lower lip, trying to hold on to shreds of my self-control.

"Oh, I'm nowhere near done with you yet," Aric promised, as he nipped my ear lobe.

I whimpered. I was in oh, so much trouble. I wasn't sure what he had planned exactly or how much I could take.

"Yeah you are," Aric said as if he reading my thoughts, as he turned me around so I was facing him. "You might want to lean against the wall," he added with a sexy smirk.

"Frack," I moaned as did as he suggested.

Grabbing the washcloth and soap, Aric rub them together until the cloth was covered in suds. After putting the bar down, he turned his attention back to washing me. Starting at my neck, he carefully dabbed and cleaned the marks he'd left on my neck.

I couldn't stop the small hiss of pain as the cleanser did its job.

"Sorry," Aric said. "I got carried away earlier, should've been more careful. I know better."

"No," I tried to reassure him. "I wanted your mark."

"Still," he argued as he finished cleaning it.

"No," I said, firmly this time, ending his argument. "My body, my choice. I needed it."

Nodding his understanding, Aric didn't say anything as he turned his attention to my arms. He washed one and the then the other, from my shoulders down to the tips of my fingers. Next, he used it to clean the hollow of my neck, where sweat tends to gather and down to the top of my breasts. He gently lifted the left and dragged the cloth underneath. He repeated the action with the right, then circled each nipple with the edge of the wet fabric, making them pebble in response.

"Aric," I moaned, enjoying the feeling of his caring touch.

Undeterred, Aric continued down the planes of my stomach and abs to my hips. Kneeling in front of me, Aric picked up one leg and washed it, from the top down to my toes, before setting it down. He carefully repeated the process with the other leg as he mumbled, "So beautiful."

"Gods," I managed. Every inch of skin that he'd touched felt like it was on fire. He'd touched every square except the one spot I desperately needed him to.

Dropping the washcloth, he grasped my hips and leaned towards me. Kissing the scar Arcann had left just below my breasts, Aric ordered, "You will explain this to me later."

"Later," I desperately agreed. Any other words fled my mind as he turned those luscious lips to a nipple. The tip of his tongue circled the sensitive flesh, making it pebble. Next, he turned his attention to the other, giving it the same treatment.

Releasing the nipple, he kissed between my breasts and down my abs. I was panting with need when he finally reached the top of my curls on my womanhood. "Please Aric," was all I could manage as I tossed my head back into the water, hoping to cool myself off a little.

"Please what?" he teased, pressing kisses against my skin.

"Need you."

"Need me to what?" he asked, stroking my hip with his fingertips.

"Need…." I said again, as I guided his head to my most intimate spot and hooked a leg over his shoulder. "Here… tongue… you…. now!"

"Yes ma'am," he nearly chuckled at me as he leaned in pressed his lips to my womanhood and made my hips buck against him.

"Yes!"

Licking his lips, Aric pulled back my folds and exposed my clit. I sucked in a breath and waited for his next move. I cried out in surprise when I felt his tongue dart across my sensitive flesh, back, back and forth, circling my clit until he finally sucked it into his mouth. "Gods," I groaned as he continued to lavish attention to my most intimate area.

I tossed my head back and moaned needily, when I felt Aric's tongue dart into me and out again. I nearly came undone, when he repeated the movement, in and out, in and out. When he pushed his tongue into me as far as he could, I couldn't stop myself from grabbing his head with both hands and trying to push his face closer to where I desperately needed him. Each thrust of his tongue into me, drove me closer and closer to the edge. It seemed impossible but I ached with wanton need for him.

My control snapped when I felt the pad of a finger ghost across my engorged clit at the same moment that his tongue thrust into my heat. He did it a second time. A third gentle caress and thrust had me flying off the edge and into ecstasy.

He licked and sucked me, tasting every drop. When I finally came down from my high, I stroked the tip of one of his ears, and mumbled, "Gods, Aric."

"Good?" he asked, pressing a kiss a gentle kiss to my womanhood before standing up. As he stood up, my leg slid down and hooked around his waist. Our bodies aligned and I could feel the tip of his rock hard cock pressing against my opening.

"As always," I managed to answer, as I rocked my hips and tried to take him into my body.

"No," he said, resting a hand on my thigh and stilling my movements, "This was for you."

"Aric," I whined. Feeling him so close but not inside of me, was maddening. Gods, I needed to feel him buried deep inside my heated folds. He was going to drive me crazy with lust. Reaching up, I pulled his head down to me and pressed our lips together in a desperate, plundering kiss.

"I need," I said against his lip as I thrust my tongue deep into his mouth before pulling it out, "you in," I continued, pushing my tongue in again and out, mimicking the movement I desperately needed his cock to do. Finally I finished, "me!" and I thrust my tongue in and out again.

With the last movement, Aric's control snapped and he hilted himself deeply inside of my heated core in one powerful stroke. "Frack," he moaned, reaching down and picking up my other leg. I wrapped it around his waist and pulled him further into my body. "Gods!" he panted as he buried his face in my neck. He held himself still and breathed slowly in and out, reigning in his breathing. He was home, where he belonged.

When I was unable to wait any longer, I grinded myself against Aric's cock, I hoped to create some friction and relieve the growing ache inside of me. Finally I couldn't wait any longer, I squirmed against him and ordered wantonly, "Need you—now!"

As he drew in a deep breath, Aric slowly pulled his length out of me until just his tip was still inside. When he exhaled in a large whoosh of air, Aric pushed backed into my welcoming heat in one steady thrust. He repeated the action a second and a third time.

"Yes," I moaned as I held on to Aric's shoulders. The tension drained from my body in a pleasurable rush.

He wrapped his hands around my waist, setting a steady pace that was gradually pushing us to ever more dizzying heights. I reveled in the feel of him, each powerful stroke hitting that perfect spot deep inside of me. It was perfect, magical, and I wanted to stay in this moment in time forever. No more war…. no more friends and family dying….no more Arcann… just Aric and I forever like this.

"So close," I managed as I arched my back of the wall and pushed my center into him. I was lost in a haze of passion, our bodies in perfect sync, meeting stroke for stroke. Holding on to his shoulders, I felt a telling warmth in my tummy. "Cum… ming,"

Biting my lower lip and I held on tight as my walls clamped down on Aric's cock and I came hard. My body was buffeted and pulled under by the waves of ecstasy washing over me. The tides threatened to drag me under, but what a way to go.

"Skye!" Aric growled, his thrusts growing ever more erratic. With a last powerful stroke, Aric's control snapped and he came, spilling his essence deep inside my body.

Clinging together, we rode out the waves pummeling our bodies. When we were finally spent and trying to catch our breath, Aric llowered my legs back to the floor so I could stand. He rested his forearm against the wall beside my head, he propped himself up as we recovered.

When I could talk again, I said, "We should get rinsed off and head back."

"You're right," Aric agreed as he pushed away from the wall and straightened up. "We need to get some rest tonight."

"Yeah," I agreed reluctantly, letting the water wash over me. This night had been wonderful and I wasn't sure I was ready for it to end, even if he was right.

Sensing my emotional turmoil, Aric stopped me. Laying a gentle hand on my jawline, he turned my face so I looked up at him. "Don't worry. You're finally in my arms again and if it's within my power—that's where you'll stay."

 _But what if it wasn't within his power?_

Keeping that thought to myself, I smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." he returned, wrapping his arms around me as I snuggled into his chest. Kissing the top of my head, he added, "But it's getting cold."

"Okay… okay." I chuckled, unwrapping myself from him and stepping out of the shower. Picking up a towel, I tossed one to my husband. Grabbing the second one, I dried myself off and after I finished, I wrapped it around my hair. Glancing around, I remembered something. "We didn't bring me a change of clothes."

"Wrap up in the sheet again," Aric replied. Turning, I watched him pull on his second boot. "I'll carry you back."

Wrinkling my nose at the sheet but knowing I didn't have a better choice, I picked it up and wrapped it around myself. Before I could protest, Aric swept me up into his arms. "I can walk!" I said, even as I leaned into him.

"I'll carry you that way you won't worry about accidentally losing the sheet!" he teased.

"I wouldn't!"

"Why chance it?" he said, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Fine," I sighed, leaning in to him. Not sure why I protested; I mean, I got to be held and carried by the man I love. Definite win.

Stepping outside of the tent, Aric swiftly walked across the open area, to our tent a short distance away. Shouldering the flap aside, we crossed to the bed. He set me down on the bed and kicked off his boots. Unwinding the sheet, I slipped under the covers and watched Aric moving around in the dark.

Picking up a tube of kolto gel, he said, "Lay down and I'll massage some of this into your sore muscles." Before I could argue, he added, "It will keep us safe. I know you're sore, we have a mission in a few hours, and you need to be able to move to have my back."

"Fine," I huffed, pushing the covers off and stretching out on my stomach. I tucked a pillow under my head and closed my eyes. "Ready."

"Oh yeah," I heard Aric shake himself, "Right… okay… let's get this applied."

Squirting some into his hands, Aric quickly worked the gel in. He started at my shoulders and working his way down my back to my thighs and calves. "Turn over," he said when he'd finished. "So I can get the other side."

Following his directions, I turned over and heard Aric inhale sharply. Keeping my eyes closed, I asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"No," he sighed, exhaling loudly. "I almost forgot just how damned beautiful you were."

"Aric," I started but he stopped me.

"No, it's fine, not now. Let's get this done so we can get some rest." This time he started at my neck, dabbing a little gel to his large mark on my neck. He reassured me as he worked. "It will still be there. The kolto won't change that. It just won't look so raw and painful."

I hummed my understanding. It was ages since I felt this relaxed and contented. As he continued to apply the gel, I slowly started to drift off into slumber.

I was startled awake when Aric said, "I'm done. Slip under the covers and we'll get some sleep."

Aric stripped off his shirt and pants as I scooted on the covers. I turned on my side as he slipped in behind me. Pulling me close, I spooned against him and he wrapped an arm around me. Whatever residual tension that may have been let in my body drained away at the feeling of Aric's front pressed to my back.

"I've missed you so much," I mumbled, just before sleep pulled me under.

"I've missed you too," Aric said, giving me a little squeeze as we drifted off….


End file.
